


Perks Of Having A Soulmate

by genie_in_green, Lira169, Maya_Di_Angelo



Series: In Your Thoughts [1]
Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies), Spider-Man - All Media Types
Genre: Adorable Peter Parker, Harley Keener & Peter Parker Friendship, Idiots in Love, M/M, Pet Names, Post-Captain America: Civil War (Movie), Pre-Avengers: Endgame (Movie), Pre-Avengers: Infinity War Part 1 (Movie), Soulmates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-20
Updated: 2020-04-20
Packaged: 2021-03-02 01:20:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,765
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23756761
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/genie_in_green/pseuds/genie_in_green, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lira169/pseuds/Lira169, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Maya_Di_Angelo/pseuds/Maya_Di_Angelo
Summary: In a world with soulmates, meeting your other half can go one of two ways. Either it was heaven or it was hell. Especially when you meet them and suddenly you can hear their thoughts. But, when did Peter and Harley ever walk inside the lines of normal?
Relationships: Harley Keener/Peter Parker
Series: In Your Thoughts [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1711342
Comments: 38
Kudos: 535
Collections: The Best Harley Keener & (or /) Peter Parker Fics, The Best of the Best MCU Fics





	Perks Of Having A Soulmate

**Author's Note:**

> A conversation that somehow turned into this one-shot.

Meeting your soulmate could go one of two ways, it was either heaven or it was hell.

Those who said that it was heaven described it as pure bliss. 

People would be walking down a street and suddenly they would hear a second voice in your head. Frantically, they’d turn around and look for them in the crowd, and they’d meet eyes and they would say hello to their true love, universally approved.

Other people would walk into a party, uncomfortable as hell, and a friend would introduce them to someone and everything would click into place. 

For older people, it was a relieving experience. The thoughts would constantly rush by, maybe they didn’t have a soulmate or maybe their soulmate was dead. There were endless possibilities, but then they would come to work and be introduced to a new coworker and the world would be rearranged for the better. 

It was nice, especially for a well disciplined mind because to the well disciplined mind, your soulmate would be a companion you can talk to when you want. If you didn’t want to communicate, you never had to. That was heavenly. 

While most believed that it was a blissful, others described it as pure hell. 

You could walk by a crime being committed, and be face to face with almost certain doom. And then suddenly, thoughts would rush through your head, and you weren’t certain of what would happen next. 

Other times, people could trick you cause love can be one-sided. You can hear their thoughts and they can hear yours and it’s good and fine, until you come home to discover that your partner has two soulmates and for some reason, the thoughts are quieter. 

And then, there was the most dreaded fate. Your soulmate wasn’t okay, and you met them while they were in their last few moments of life. That was supposed to be the most painful experience a soulmate could go through. Some people never had the chance to actually meet their soulmate. 

When you can’t control what you think, when you have no will of mind, everything that rushes through your mind is exposed without restriction to your other-half. You have no control over what can be heard. You don’t even have thoughts to call your own. Privacy ceases to exist.

That was hell on earth.

But people learned. They learned to control their mind. It was a universal experience. The meeting, the learning, the loving, all of it.

Harley and Peter were something else. 

As far as they could remember, they had lived their entire lives with a second voice in their head. They didn’t know how, or why, but they were smart enough to understand that hearing voices in your head wasn’t a normal thing. Not when no one else their age did.

So, they kept quiet. 

They didn’t tell  _ anyone _ of their connection. 

They didn’t get registered. 

They didn’t  _ do _ anything. 

The connection didn’t fully open till they were both thirteen though. The faded voices slowly morphed into a fully static-free communication line. 

It had been weird.

However, they weren’t quite surprised.

They had suspicions about the voices in their head. 

~v~

_ “Harls, what’s the force needed to throw a ball at a 50° angle from a ten-story building and have it hit the floor in 2 seconds?”  _ __ __

_ “Darlin’, am I your computer now? This question isn’t even worth ten seconds of your thinking, you already have the answer, don’t you?” _

_ “Weren’t you always my computer?”  _ Peter teased, his lips quirking in a smile. _ “I’m bored. Answer me.” _

_ “This won’t entertain you.”  _ Harley deadpanned. 

Peter let out a small laugh, ignoring the teacher’s suspicious stare.

_ “Do you want me to sing again? Cause that can be arranged.” _

_ “As much as I’d love to hear your voice sweetheart, aren’t you taking a pretty important test?”  _ Harley shot back, knowing full well that Peter could finish the paper in his sleep.

He didn’t mind Peter’s singing, but a boy could only listen to Never Gonna Give You Up for so many times before he developed PTSD. He pulled up a BuzzFeed quiz. “Which Avenger Are You?” looked promising.

_ “As you said, it isn’t even worth ten percent of my brain power.”  _

_ “What is the worst problem in the world today?” _

Peter frowned a little, just a little curve of his eyebrows, in confusion.

_ “Why are you asking me this?” _

_ “Just answer me.”  _ Harley pressed, with an amused quirk to his lips.

_ “Uh, people all around the world are starving and there are people in America complaining because they didn’t get the latest Stark-phone for Christmas.”  _ Peter answered, a frown on his face as he wrote down the answer to question 8A.

Harley shrugged and selected “Poverty”, which was close enough.

_ “Okay choose a colour now.” _

_ “Red.” _

Harley grinned and selected colour. Figures he would like red, the boy worships the land Tony walks on.

_ “What is your secret weakness?” _

_ “Harls, is this a BuzzFeed quiz?” _

There wasn’t a response. 

_ “... I lie a lot, even if I don’t want to, I have to,”  _ Peter replied. Wow, it’s always fun to feel guilty while mentally calculating the weight of 10 watermelons on Mars. 

Harley nodded with a frown, selecting the option “I lie way too often”. That was a pretty specific answer.

_ “Alright then, choose a singer.” _

_ “Melanie Martinez.” _

Harley blinked. He hadn’t heard about this one. 

_ “Pick another one.” _

_ “Queen B?” _

Well that was easy. He selected the “Beyoncé” box.

_ “Where do you go to relax?” _

_ “Harls, I have crippling anxiety. I never relax.” _

Lucky for Harley, “I never relax” was an actual option.

_ “We’re talking about this later darlin’.”  _ Harley muttered.  _ “What matters to you most at the end of the day?” _

Peter stopped his scribbling, his vision suddenly flooded by flashes of blood and Uncle Ben’s face, a muted gunshot ringing in his ears.  _ “Responsibility.” _

_ “Not an option. Try again.” _

_ “Aunt May, Ned, MJ and… you.” _

Aww. Harley was a puddle. 

_ “Love you too darlin’.”  _ He grinned as he selected “Love”. 

Peter flushed slightly but bit back his own pleased smile.

_ “Last question. Which avenger would you want to make out with?” _

_ “Thor.” _

That didn’t even take a millisecond of thought.

_ “Is there something you want to tell me, darlin? It sounds like you’ve thought about this a lot.” _

_ “Shut up Harley, you’d make out with Thor too.” _

Peter wasn’t wrong. 

Didn’t mean he’s about to tell him that. 

His laptop screen turned white as the results loaded on the next page.

**“You Got: Spider-Man.”**

Harley smirked. 

_ “Wanna know what your results are?” _

Peter looked at his last question before scribbling the answer down. 

_ “Yup.” _

Harley chuckled lightly and leaned back against his chair. 

_ “Spider-Man.”  _

Peter choked. The teacher cast a disapproving look at him. Smiling apologetically, Peter got up and handed him the test before scurrying out of the classroom. 

It’s only after he reached the hallway did he start coughing loudly, with hysterical laughter mixed there somewhere.

_ “Ha, Spider-man, I could never,”  _ Peter thought, with a grin, knowing full well who was behind the mask. 

_ “Not a fan?”  _ Harley questioned. 

_ “I guess you could say that,” _ Peter continued to laugh as he walked towards his locker. 

~v~

__

Harley banged his head on the table and groaned in self-pity.   
  


_ “Sweetheart, please stop.” _

His soulmate had been singing the same song on a loop for the past few hours. It’s driving him crazy. 

_ “Right now I’m shameless -screaming my lungs out for ya,”  _ Peter sang as he laid on his bed. 

_ “And I’d appreciate it if you’d stop singing for me.” _

_ “Never.”  _

_ “Hey Pete- have I ever told you about the time old man Stark crashed into my garage?” _

_ “So many mornings I- wait. WHAT!?”  _

Harley chuckled, mirroring his soulmate’s position on his own bed. 

_ “Yeah.”  _

Peter turned to lie on his stomach, resting his chin on his elbows. 

_ “Tell me everything. Now.” _

Harley laughed,  _ “So demanding darlin’.” _

_ “Harley! This is important!”  _ Peter couldn’t believe that his soulmate had met Mr. Stark, and  _ when _ ?

_ “What’s the magic sentence?”  _ Harley teased. Peter was adorable, especially when he was flustered.

_ “Sentence?” _ Peter asked, wasn’t it usually a word?

_ “Yeah.”  _ Harley grinned.  _ “A sentence.” _

_ “I don’t know, what is it?”  _ This was getting frustrating. Harley couldn’t just  _ drop that bombshell  _ and not continue!

_ “Harley is the hottest person in the world. Say it and I’ll tell you.”  _

_ “Impossible. I’ve never even seen a picture of you, how do I know if you  _ are  _ the hottest person in the world?” _

_ “Aw sweetheart, if you wanted to see all you had to do was ask!”  _ Harley smirked. 

_ “I hate you.” _

_ “No you don’t.”  _ Harley retorted.  _ “And trust me darlin’ -I am.” _

Peter groaned into his pillow.

_ “Harley is the hottest person in the world. Will you tell me now?” _

_ “Hmm… I don’t know-” _

_ “HARLEY!” _

_ “Alright alright.”  _

And so the night was spent, with Harley recounting the “Iron Man in his garage” disaster while Peter listened, with copious amounts of flirting and banter in between.

~v~

_ “Harls! Harls! FUCKING HARLEY KEENER!”  _

Harley blinked and put down his pen. He was in the midst of a French test but Peter was yelling for him like someone murdering his cat (it didn’t matter that Peter didn’t actually own a cat).

_ “If you want to Sweetheart.”  _

Peter blushed and ducked his head. His soul-mate was so annoying. 

_ “Harley. . .” _

_ “I’m doing a French test baby, can this wait? I didn’t actually study for this.” _

_ “Great. I’m in a Lit test. Help me and I’ll help you in return.” _

_ “I like this plan. What do you need?” _

Peter smirked. He had never been this glad that they never registered as soulmates. 

_ “What is the poet trying to convey in the poem ‘The Eagle’ by A. L. Tennyson?”  _

_ “First and foremost, A.L. Tennyson is a romantic poet, in his poem he shows the wonders of nature and as a reference to the patriarchal society he lived in, he depicts the Eagle as a male. He also describes the loneliness of authority and distance between those in power and those who aren’t. Along with this, we can draw a parallel to the Greek Mythology’s King Zeus and the Eagle. This furthermore enhances the notion of authority and power.” _

_ “Perfect, love you princess.” _

_ “Love you too, darlin’, now my turn. ‘Demain, il faudra que nous,  _ **_blank_ ** _ , le ménage.’ Is it faisons, fassions, or faisions?”  _

_ “The second one, f-a-s-s-i-o-n-s.” _

Harley let out a relieved breath as he selected the answer.

_ “Thanks. love you -you little nightmare.” _

Peter grinned.

_ “Only for you, dumbass.” _


End file.
